


《婚礼之后》

by MRink



Series: 午夜情话系列 [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink
Summary: 作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—>《某天的傍晚》—>《Answer》—>《小情人》—>《到郊外去》—>《在海边》—>《婚礼之后》
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 午夜情话系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800160
Kudos: 3





	《婚礼之后》

**Author's Note:**

> 作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定  
> 本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—>《某天的傍晚》—>《Answer》—>《小情人》—>《到郊外去》—>《在海边》—>《婚礼之后》

艾莎醉了，醉得很彻底，在婚礼之后。

她是第一次见到艾莎醉倒。倒不是说她酒量好，而是她的姐姐有着异于常人的自制力，绝不会让自己在外人面前失态。所以即便离开乐佩和尤金的婚宴现场时她已经醉得相当厉害，但还是强忍着维持自己的仪态，直到出租车司机在家门口为她们打开车门，艾莎才在她的搀扶下在盥洗室里释放了自己。

都说喝醉酒的人特别沉重，她深刻地体会到了。那个瘦得总让她担忧的姐姐竟然耗费了她九牛二虎之力，才把她从盥洗室带回到床上。

她重新走进充满酒气和呕吐物气味的盥洗室，时间已过了午夜。她按下抽水马桶的冲水键，取了一条干净的毛巾并用清水沾湿，在盥洗室和卧室里往返了几趟，才算是帮艾莎完成清理。

她回到洗手台前，在水龙头下细细地清洗毛巾和自己的手，无意间瞟到了镜子。她打量起镜中的自己。她还穿着出席婚礼时穿的那件白色丝绸衬衫，胸口的地方有一处明显的污渍，是被艾莎的呕吐物弄脏的。此外她神情麻木，脸色泛白，面容浮肿，眼里难掩疲惫，红栗色的头发散乱，整体来看是一副邋遢的面貌。她想，自己应该也是累了。

盥洗室外传来些动静，低低的呻吟。她关上水龙头，手胡乱往衬衣上擦擦了，赶紧回到卧室。

卧室里灯火通明，少有地把全部照明打开。艾莎以一个很不得体的姿势躺在床的一角。她同样还穿着出席婚礼时的那条白色的晚裙，打开修长的双腿，双手抓住裙子的布料揪起，直到露出大腿根部以下的全部肌肤。艾莎衣衫半褪到了下liu的地步，一头披散的金发在灯光下散发出她所不能承受的光芒，可是却又给她一种纯洁的感觉————在艾莎的身上，就算在她的放dang里都，都含有一股子天真，让她匍匐于她脚下，臣服于她。

艾莎扭动了下身子，胸口明显地高高起伏，又一次发出难受的呻吟。她不敢怠慢，三两步来到床边，拨开遮挡住艾莎脸颊的发丝，认真观察她的模样，确定她的情况。

艾莎的状态不好，但也没预想的糟糕。她呼吸粗重，目光迷离，神情阴郁。当看到她来到身边时，原本失去焦距的眼神瞬间像是找到了焦点，睁得大大的，一瞬不瞬地盯着她，仿佛要把她看穿，这让她紧张起来，心脏怦怦地跳得老快。

“……安……”艾莎艰难地发出了一个几不可闻的单音，便没了下文，只有嘴唇在那无力地半开半合。

她明白姐姐的意思。她俯下身，艾莎纤长的手指拂过她的额头，温热的掌心摩挲着她的脸颊。而更近的距离下，她清晰地闻到了一股浓烈的气味，是香水、汗液、酒精以及呕吐物混合成的绝对称不上让人喜欢的味道。但不知为何，这气味撩拨着她的神经，继心跳不正常地加速后，体温也在一点一点攀升，从她的脊背一直爬上后颈，蔓延到耳根，直到燃烧了理智。

“…..你要喝水吗？”她问。她知道艾莎现在需要的不是这个，但还是按照常理问了下。对，按照常理。

艾莎果然摇了摇头，红红的眼眶忽然涌上泪水。她还没来得及看清眼前的情况，艾莎的手从她脸颊上滑落，一把抓住她衬衫的领子使劲把她往下拽，不容许她们之间存在物理距离。艾莎鲜润的唇贴上她的，酸涩发苦的滋味随之而来，再接着是那条熟悉的柔软的舌头勾住了她的。她感到了一种微妙的难以言喻的欢愉，害她无法自拔，甘愿就死在这一刻。

艾莎的手臂紧紧环上她的肩头，搂住她。她被自己流下的泪水和交融的口水哽住了喉咙，发出困兽般呜呜的鸣咽。她紧紧地搂住艾莎、安抚她，就连她自己也快哽咽了。

艾莎抱得她很紧，她不能呼吸，感到窒息。而且，艾莎的身体在发热、在发抖。

她费力地扒下艾莎环住她的手臂，她可不能让两人在接吻中因为缺氧窒息而死。她把艾莎双手固定在身体两边，身体嵌入她的双腿间，强硬地把她压在床上。艾莎顶着哭泣的脸庞挣扎了一下，便放弃，在她身下敞开自己。

她想，是酒醉让艾莎失控，是酒醉让她此刻为最无望的执念寻找一个无望的回答。因此现在，她需要的只是一次恣肆纵情，除了她，没有人能够帮得了她。

她手探入裙中，卸下阻碍，手指楔入艾沙潮湿的身体，像操纵精巧的耕犁楔入土地，引来艾莎一阵剧烈地抽搐。艾莎的双手抓住她的臀部，往上摸索，手指沿着她背部脊柱的凸起摩挲，这令她皮肤上的灼烧感更强烈了。她趁着自己此时尚算清醒，短暂从艾莎身体里撤离，急不可待地撕除束缚在两人身上的衣物，坦诚相对。

为了驱散室内气味而敞开的窗户，这时吹来了寒凉的夜风。她看着艾莎的皮肤上激起了明显的鸡皮疙瘩，胸口柔软的顶端高高矗立而起，艾莎下意识地打了个寒颤，扭动起身体，并拢起双腿，她一定觉得很冷。不过不要紧，她很快就会让她不再感到寒冷。

她抓住艾莎的脚踝，把往自己的方向拖，直到她的下身靠近她的臀部处，然后贴上她，压紧她，用自己的体温包裹着她，直到她不再发抖。

她把艾莎不再发抖的双腿举起，又一次紧紧贴上，楔入到她之中，摇摆起腰身。她有种强烈的而无法言喻的渴望。是什么呢？她想融入她，永远生活在一起，用自己的温暖保护这个脆弱的女人，她的姐姐。在她的生命当中，有许多人像多米诺骨牌似的一个一个离她而去，因而她要用每一个动作钉牢艾莎，这样她就会明白她无法抛弃她，她也不会放开她。

她们的动作狂放而粗暴，艾莎的腿结结实实地环住她的腰，指甲挠破了她的背后，牙齿咬伤了她的肩头。可是她不在乎，只是埋首在艾莎被汗水浸湿的黏糊糊的颈间，闭上眼睛默默承受。直到艾莎在耳边发出痛苦的愉悦的嘶吼，随后她也被与身体所承受的痛苦当量的快感贯穿全身，久久激荡在体内，迟迟不能平复。

\----------------------------------------------

房间里再次安静下来，时钟已过了午夜十二点。

她们皮肤之间只有一点点缝隙，连空气都无法挤进去，也几乎容不下她们身上已经变冷的、滑溜溜的汗水。她拉起一旁的毛毯，把两人包裹住。她们枕在同一个枕头上，艾莎疲倦的面容就在她眼前。她看着她渐渐沉入睡眠，呼吸在一点点地趋向于平稳。

她望着艾莎的睡脸，若有所思，思绪飘散。

她想起在回来的出租车上，已经被酒精支配的艾莎竟然全程乖巧地倚靠在她肩头，只是嘴里一遍又一遍地无意识地说着对不起。

她想起在下午的婚礼现场，乐佩的绣花球准确无误地直直向她飞过来时，她一把拉过旁边的艾莎，想让她接住。可是艾莎却眼睁睁地看着绣花球落在脚边，而后在一片遗憾的叹息中神情万分抱歉地望着她。

她迟来地意识到，她对艾莎做了一件非常残忍的事情，造成了无法弥补的伤害。

可是，她只是想让她知道，她爱她，比任何人都爱。然而正是她这如信仰一般虔诚的爱，伤害了艾莎。她忘记了，即使现在这个世界已经可以大方谈论性，大方谈论取向，却唯独血缘的禁忌不可公开诉说。在外，艾莎永远是她的姐姐，她永远是艾莎的妹妹，这是如同真理一般的事实。

艾莎一直背负着沉重的罪恶感与她相爱，而她却天真地以为只要两人相爱其他都无所谓。两人在感情上认知的差距，已不是第一次给艾莎造成了痛苦，但她从来不说，只是承受。

她相信艾莎不会离开她，当然她也不可能离开艾莎。但很显然，在一起的时候伤害似乎变成了无可避免。时至今日她也糊涂了。到底怎么做，才是对的？可是，她们从一开始就错了。

她用力地望着艾莎的睡脸，希望能从那拧起的眉头，微微颤动的鼻翼，吐露出酒气的双唇中寻到答案，但结果必然是无所可获。

渐渐地，她也感到困顿了，眼皮再也招架不住。

她哼了哼，往下滑了滑，直到身子滑得比艾莎还要低，然后把自己挤进艾莎的怀里。她挨在艾莎的胸口，听着她有力的心跳，那一下一下的声音听在耳边如同叩门的节奏，敲开了她感情的闸门。她流泪了，身体痛苦地蜷起，滚烫的泪水淌进了艾莎的胸口。她想也许会惊醒艾莎，可是她控制不了。

或许是艾莎真的感知到了，又或许她只是本能地想要抱住温暖的物体。她感到艾莎的手在她背后环起，把她更带进她怀里。

这个动作，这个心情下，让她想起了遥远的过去。那时父母刚去世不久，突然出现的祖父要把艾莎从她身边带走。离别的前夜，她也是这样躺在艾莎怀里无声地哭泣。而姐姐只是安静地抱住她，哼着母亲小时候哄她们入睡的歌谣，轻轻地晃着她的脑袋，一前一后，一前一后，直到她的悲伤烟消云散。

或许，就是从那个时候开始，她变得再也离不开艾莎。

END


End file.
